


Little Red Riding Hood

by FantasyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Hinata is going to visit her grandmother with basket of goodies and with red cape. She walks through the woods but is attacked by a wolf but is rescued by the half demon Naruto. The myth is that Naruto gets pretty young girls. Will Hinata ever get to her grandmother's house? Will she be eat by the wolf or by Naruto?





	Little Red Riding Hood

Hinata woke up this morning with a smile on her face. Today was the day she was going to bring her dear grandmother a basket of goodies. Hinata loves her grandmother dearly and wanted to bring her something special today. She wanted to show her grandmother that she appreciated her for everything that she has done for her over the years. Hinata's parents were killed in a freak accident when she was very young and her grandmother had taken her in. She lived with her grandmother up until she was 18 years old. Her grandmother is an elderly woman but she still believes that she's 30. Hinata loves her grandmother and she raised her to be confident, kind and smart. Hinata had a confidence problem when she was younger but her grandmother made it her mission to change that. Hinata loved her for it. She has been living on her own for about 3 years now but Hinata visits her grandmother 3 times a week because she lives alone now. She and her older cousin Neji makes sure that she's well taken care of and make sure that she doesn't do anything that too crazy.

Hinata is 21 years old with waist length midnight blue hair, lavender eyes, flawless fair skin, and an hourglass figure that most girls would kill to have. Hinata brushes her hair and teeth, changes into a simple lavender blouse and jeans. She picks up a red cape that was sitting on the back of her chair. Hinata has had this cape for a long time. It was a birthday present for her 7th birthday. When she puts it on, it made her look like little red riding hood in the books. Her grandmother given her the nickname Little Red from that day on and everyone who knows her calls her that. Hinata didn't mind the nickname and she has treasure the cape. She got it fixed so it was longer then it was when she was younger. Hinata ties the cape around her neck and it comes down to mid-calf. She walks into her kitchen and opens up a cabinet. Hinata pulls out a panic basket and starts to fill up with goodies that her grandmother loves to eat.

She made all of them by hand since her grandmother loves it when she cooks it. Hinata loves to cook and baking anything and everything that she can get her hands on. People love her cooking and it makes Hinata happy seeing the smiles on people's faces. Hinata closes the basket and walks out of her apartment. She makes sure to lock before she left. The wind blows coldly and Hinata holds her cape close. Winter was coming and it was getting colder and colder by the day. Hinata starts walking through the woods to her grandmother's cottage. She never really understood why her grandmother would want to live in the woods but her grandmother likes it. Hinata never liked walking through the woods because it was spooky and there's a fable about a frightening fox demon that lives in the woods. They say that he is very scary and powerful.

He feeds on pretty young women that dare walk through his territory. Hinata didn't believe in ghost stories but the woods were changing her mind. The woods were dark and it feel likes she's being watched. Hinata jumped when she heard something. She looked behind her and it was just an owl on a tree branch. Hinata held a hand to her heart and sighed in relief. She needed to get a grip and had nothing to worry about. Hinata continued to walk until she heard something rustling in the bushes. She begins to pick up the pace and whatever she heard was following her. Hinata walked even faster and it was still following her. She was becoming afraid and broke out into a sprint. It started running after her and Hinata didn't want to die. She wanted to meet the love of her life, get married, and start a family. Hinata wanted her grandmother to meet her great grandchildren.

Tears were making her visions blurry and holding out got a hold of her cape. Hinata fell to the ground and saw that it was a grey wolf. It was circling her with a hungry look on its face. Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to fight off the wolf and said a silent prayer. She hoped for a quick death and wolf pounced on her. Hinata waited for its fangs to sink into her flesh but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that a boy on all fours was between her the wolf. The wolf growled at him and he growled back at it with a smirk on his face. Hinata noticed something different about the boy. She noticed that he has orange fox ears on his head with white tips and that he has an orange tail and it was white at the end. He was wearing nothing but tattered orange pants. This boy is the fox demon but she was confused on why he was here… unless he was here to eat her.

The boy and wolf circle each other before the wolf pounced on the boy. They clawed and bite at each other until the wolf ran off with its tail in-between its legs. The boy stood up on his legs and stared at Hinata with an intense look on his face. Hinata actually looked at him and thought he was very handsome. He has hair as bright as the sun, sun kissed skin, 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks, a body that's well built, and intense aquamarine eyes that shows intensity, sadness and a little bit of loneliness. She noticed the cuts and bite marks all over his body and he walked towards her. Hinata backs up in fear but he collapsed in front of her. She gets up and turns to run away but Hinata looks at the boy. She couldn't leave him alone especially since he had saved her. Hinata grabbed an arm and pulled him to his feet. She drags him to her grandmother's house. It was a few minutes before they got there. Hinata knocks on the door and the door opens. An elderly woman around her late 70's with her gray hair tied up in a bun, she's about 5 feet tall with lavender eyes and fair skin like Hinata. She has a cane in her hand and was shocked to see Hinata with an unconscious man.

"Grandmother Mameha, he needs help" Hinata said franticly.

"Hinata-chan, that's the demon fox. He's evil" Mameha yelled frowning.

"He's not evil. He saved my life. Please help him, grandmother" Hinata pleaded.

Mameha could see that Hinata was desperate and she couldn't deny her daughter this request. She hurried them into the house and Hinata laid the boy on the couch. Mameha comes back into the room with a first aid kit and starts working on the boy's wounds. Hinata never left his side. Mameha was a great doctor in her lifetime.  
She helped save a lot of people's life but has retired. People still seek her medical advice and is willing to help them. Mameha has bandaged up the boy from head to toe.

"What happened?" Mameha asked curious.

Hinata explained what happened before she got there. Mameha was shocked. The stories she heard about the fox demon eating pretty young girls but why he did he save Hinata? Why didn't he let the wolf eat her? This didn't make any sense. Mameha look down at the fox demon but he looks almost human except for the ears and the tail.  
Hinata touched his cheek and she felt something for the boy but didn't what it was. Mameha felt the room and Hinata didn't notice. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how or why. Why does she feel this way for someone doesn't even know? Hinata touched his ear and twitched. She did it again and his ear twitched again.  
Hinata took of the boy until he wakes up. He stares up at her and she stares back at him. He jumped back and lets out a small growl. Hinata jumps in fear. The boy calms down and looks at Hinata. He gets in her personal space and sniffs her. Hinata visibly gulps and shakes a little. The boy stares at her and tilts his head to the side.

"Why did you bandage my wounds?" He asked curious.

"W-What?" Hinata asked confused.

"Why did you bandage my wounds? I don't understand" He said confused.

"You speak?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Of course I can speak. I'm bilingual. I speak human and demon" He said slightly offended.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. Thank you" Hinata said smiling.

He was caught off guard. He didn't expect her to thank him. What's up with this girl?

"What's your name?" He asked curious.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. What's yours?" Hinata asked curious.

"I'm Naruto, the demon fox of the forest" Naruto said proudly.

Naruto lived in the forest for as long as he could remember. He lived with his father and mother until the fire. There was a great fire that destroyed half of the forest. His father didn't make it. He tried to save them from the fire and it cost him his life. He cost his mother when he was 10 years old due to incurable disease and he was alone in the world.  
Naruto stayed away from villages because they wouldn't accept them nor did they want him there. The forest was his home and it was good to him. Sometimes he gets lonely but he has his forest and the animals were his family so he was never truly alone.

"You look pretty human to me except for your ears and tails" Hinata said bluntly.

"W-Well that's because my mother was human and my father was a full-fledge demon" Naruto said pouting.

People used to call him names like half breed or half demon. He couldn't fit with the humans or the demons. Naruto wasn't demon enough for the demons and he wasn't human enough for the humans. He tried to fit but it never worked out.

"Do you really eat pretty girls?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ewww hell no! What makes you think I eat humans? That's just gross" Naruto said making a grossed out face.

"I heard some stories that you do" Hinata said shrugging.

"Some demons do but I don't. I prefer cows and goats and maybe the occasional birds but not humans" Naruto said scratching his ear with his foot.

"What were your parents like?" Hinata asked curious.

"My father was powerful and strong. He could crush boulders with just a flick of his tail. I wanted to be just like him. My mother… she was the kindest person I know and the best cook. She was always happy and long red hair" Naruto said smiling fondly.

He misses his parents so bad that it hurts. He hasn't thought about his parents in a while and he hoped that he was making them proud of him. Hinata saw the sadness in his eyes and knows that look better anyone. She used to have that look on her face too when she was younger. She missed her parents. Hinata loves her grandmother, don't get her wrong but she wished that she had her parents' love.  
It hurts her to see of all the kids doing things with their parents but she got passed it. Naruto told her how he lost his parents and she hugged him into a hug. He was caught off guard by it. Naruto gotten a hug by anyone since his parents died. He felt something wet on his shoulder. Was she crying? Was she crying for him?

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone. I know what it's like to lose your parents" Hinata said crying.

She held him tightly. She wanted to take away his loneliness and pain. Naruto cried into her shoulder and held her tightly. This was a fist time that he cried in a very long time. He cried all the pain that he held inside of him out. Naruto never thought anyone would care about him since he was a half demon. It was several minutes before they finally stop crying.  
Naruto looked at Hinata and his eyes fell about her plump pink lips. He felt compelled to kiss her and licks his lips a little. Hinata slowly closes the gap between them and gently kisses Naruto on the lips. Naruto moans a little into the kiss and deepens the kiss a little. Hinata wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her into his lap. Naruto loves the taste of Hinata because she tastes like cinnamon and strawberries. A cough from behind interrupted and Hinata jumps out of Naruto's lap. Mameha was raising an eyebrow at them.

"W-We didn't do anything, Grandma Mameha" Hinata said blushing.

"Riiiight Hinata-chan, come and help in the kitchen. Naruto-san, go and wash up" Mameha said turning towards the kitchen.

"Wash up for what?" Naruto asked confused.

"For dinner and tomorrow we're going shopping for some decent clothes. You can't go walking around in ripped up pants" Mameha said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't need clothes in the forest" Naruto said frowning.

"If you're going to date my granddaughter then you need clothes" Mameha said hitting Naruto on the head with her cane.

Naruto rubbed his head as Mameha walked into the kitchen. Hinata pushes him towards the bathroom. Her life is becoming more interesting than she's anticipated.

* * *

 

The End

 


End file.
